My Sweet Transvestite
by chercrew8
Summary: What if Brad had a sarcastic, cynical sister who came along for the ride? And what if Frankie absolutely hypnotized her? Rated M for some smutty smut of smuttiness, though it’s only in chapter 3. This is poorly written, unfinished, and abandoned. I’m sorry. I published what I had down for chapter four, but that’s not done.
1. Just a Sweet Transvestite

**Author's note: none of these characters are mine except for Katie Majors. None of the music that characters sing in this chapter or any others is mine.**

I sigh as the newly-wed Ralph and Betty and their crowd of friends and family excitedly run out of the Denton Episcopalian Church. Betty's dark hair is curled and hair-sprayed half to death, covered with an awful ruffled white veil, her dress a glossy white thing with puffed sleeves. Ralph's blonde hair is slicked back and he's wearing a white suit with a black tie. A creepy little photographer takes some pictures of the couple and their family, then Ralph goes over to my dork of a brother, Brad, and starts to talk to him. Brad is a young, awkward man with big, black-rimmed glasses. As they're speaking, Betty throws her bouquet, and for once in her life, Janet, Brad's girlfriend, manages to do something physical. She catches the bouquet. Good for her, I suppose. She's a blonde, with big brown doe eyes, a high-pitched voice, and goody-two-shoes virgin written all over her. I see it in my brother's eyes when, after another couple of words from Ralph, Brad decides to propose to her. I couldn't hear what Ralph said to him, but it was probably something along the lines of "Hey, maybe you and Janet will get hitched next!" Ralph and his bride get into their car, which is newly decorated with the words, "Wait til tonight! She got hers, now he'll get his!", and drive off, and the crowd dissolves, leaving me (the ignored third wheel), Brad, and Janet. I hear a distant boom of thunder, a storm seems to be moving in. Janet blathers on about how lovely the wedding was, as Brad finally works his way around to pulling out a ring, dropping it in the process, and asking her to marry him. She agrees, of course, and admires the ring like the materialist she is, comparing it to Betty's. Then Janet and Brad decide that they absolutely must visit Dr. Scott, the teacher of the class where they first met. Now, I don't much mind the old man, who's like a mentor to us all, and I haven't seen him in quite a while, so I interject. "Hey, I'll come along too."

Brad and Janet look startled. It figures, they forgot I was there. "Oh!" Brad exclaims then, calmer, replies, "Well, that's a good idea, since you were in Romania when Janet and I drove over to see him last vacation, Katie." Janet quickly agrees. I think she might be slightly afraid of me. I'm 5'4" and weigh just around a hundred pounds, but with my tendency toward clunky rings and heavy heels, the one time she ever saw me get into a fight, I won, by a long shot, and she's tread carefully around me ever since.

And so, the three of us end up driving through a heavy rainstorm, Brad and Janet in the front seat, me in the back, my legs stretched across the two seats next to mine. Janet reads a newspaper and eats a chocolate bar while the president talks on the radio about leaving office. We get passed by several motorcyclists, and Brad and Janet make a couple of comments about how dangerous motorcycling in such weather is, my brother sounding particularly condescending about it. Then suddenly, Brad brakes and the car comes to a stop, making me come to attention.

"What's the matter, Brad darling?" Asks Janet. 'Brad darling'? God, do I hate her. There's a sign in front of the car that reads "Dead End," so I would think it's pretty obvious what the matter is.

"I think we took the wrong fork a few miles back," Brad tells her.

"Oh dear! But then... where did the motorcyclists come from?" Janet wonders.

"Hmm... I guess we just have to turn back." Brad tells her.

"No shit, Sherlock," I finally chime in, feeling a desperate need to end their insipid conversation. I get ignored for my efforts, as Brad puts the car in reverse... then a wheel skids, and there's a loud pop.

"What was that bang?" Janet questions my brother, alarmed.

"We must have a blowout," he tells her, "Damnit! I knew I should have gotten that spare tire fixed. You'd better sit here and keep warm while I go for help."

"But where will you go? We're in the middle of nowhere," she protests.

"Didn't we pass a castle back down the road a few miles? Maybe they have a phone I might use," Brad says, unbuckling his seat belt.

"I'm coming with you," Janet says.

"So am I," I interject, "If I let you go out there alone, god knows you'll trip and fall and crack your fool head open, and then we'll get no help at all. And we can't leave Janet here alone. So we all go." Neither of them disagrees; the huge torrents of rain have made the road muddy and treacherous. They know I'm right. We get out of the car, Janet holding a newspaper over her blond-haired head, though the rain drips off of it and onto her face.

We walk along the road for a while, then we see the silhouette of a castle against the light of the stormy night sky, a flag flying from the turret. We follow the driveway to the gateway of the castle. A flash of lightning illuminates a painted cardboard sign on the wrought iron gate that reads, "ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK."

As my brother, his fiancé, and I walk towards the castle, a convoy of motorcyclists roars past us.

We approach the front door, which has strange statues of birds on either side of it, and Janet suddenly whines, "Oh, Brad, let's go back! I'm cold and I'm frightened." I roll my big brown eyes at her, shivering slightly, being every bit as cold and wet as her.

"Just a moment, Janet. They may have a phone," Brad replies. For once, he's not agreeing with her! I appreciate it.

"Besides, we've got to get out of this rain before we catch hypothermia," I tell her.

My brother rings the doorbells, which makes a strange clanking noise, and after a moment, the door creaks open, and we hear throbbing music distantly, as if there's a party going on inside. A hunchbacked servant emerges, and greets us in a dull, nasally voice, "Hello." He's as pale a person as I've ever seen, with long, greasy blonde locks framing a severely receding hairline.

"Hi! My name is Brad Majors," Brad says, offering his hand. The Igor-like man makes no move to shake it, and my brother awkwardly keeps talking, "This is my fiancé, Janet Weiss, and my sister, Katie Majors. I wondered if you might help us. Our car broke down a few miles up the road. Do you have a phone we might use?" Brad babbles embarrassingly, and I wonder if it's too late for my family to disown him.

"You're wet," the hunchback says, ignoring Bard's request as he eyes our rain-drenched selves.

I can't help the sexual innuendo that pops out of my mouth. "Oh, yes, I am," I say with a smirk, and I see my smirk somewhat mirrored back at me from the face of the hunchback, while my brother and future sister-in-law choose to ignore me the way the servant ignored Brad's request to use a phone.

"Yes, it's raining," Janet tells the Igor-like man, pretending that I hadn't spoken.

"Yes," Brad says.

"Oh," the hunchback says, rather disdainfully.

A flash of lightning illuminates a row of motorcycles parked outside the castle.

"I think perhaps you had better all come inside," the hunchback says in that ghostly voice of his.

"You're too kind," Janet tells him, but I have to wonder. Is he? He seems creepy, his pale blue eyes cold and soulless. _Oh, well,_ I think, _we have far better odds if we go with him instead of dying of the cold and wet out here._ He leads us inside and down a stairway. The music becomes louder as we get closer to its source.

"Oh, Brad, I'm frightened. What kind of place is this?" Janet whines.

"Oh, it's probably some kind of hunting lodge for rich weirdos," Brad reassures her.

We arrive at a hallway at the bottom of the stairs.

"This way," the hunchback says.

"Are you... giving a party?" Janet asks.

"No. You've arrived on a rather special night. It's one of the master's affairs."

"Oh. Lucky him," she replies awkwardly.

"He's lucky," exclaims a woman in a maid's outfit with a thick accent and wild, curly reddish-brown hair, and she slides down the banister of the stairs, tossing a feather duster to the hunchback. Brad and Janet look at her in shock as she continues, "You're lucky, I'm lucky, we're all lucky!"

My brother and his fiancé look rather unnerved by the domestic's outburst. They look back to the hunchback as a coffin-shaped grandfather clock starts to chime. He opens the grandfather clock to reveal a skeleton covered in cobwebs, and as Brad and Janet clutch each other tightly, the hunchback begins to sing.

"It's astounding. Time is fleeting. Madness takes its toll," he says in his low voice, "but listen closely."

"Not for very much longer," goes the wild-haired woman, crowding up behind us.

"I've got to keep control..." Suddenly he begins to dance in an extraordinary fashion, dashing around the room, kicking and stomping. "I remember doing the time warp," he sings in a louder, grating voice. Brad and Janet look amazed. "Drinking those moments when the blackness would hit me," Janet clings to my brother, looking frightened, as the hunchback meets the curly-haired woman and they sing in unison, "And the void would be calling,"

The hunchback opens a set of doors marked "BALLROOM," and we find ourselves in a huge red and white ballroom. At the furthest end of the room is a throne-like chair in front of a red curtain, on a stage with stairs on the entire front of it. A red carpet extends from the throne to the door we currently stand in. An official banner suspended over the ballroom announces that it is the Annual Transylvanian Convention. _Transylvania, like the land where vampires come from?_ I wonder to myself. In the body of the room is a crowd of guests dressed in strange but elegant evening wear. A party spirit prevails, and they throw their arms out to the hunchback as if in a plea.

"Let's do the time warp again!" The guests sing in unison, and repeat themselves, "Let's do the time warp again! It's just a jump to the left, and then a step to the right!" They sing as they perform the dance they describe, "With your hands on your hips, you bring your knees in tight! But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane! Let's do the time warp again!" Janet faints into Brad's arms as the guests sing and dance, "Let's do the time warp again!"

Janet is back on her feet as the wild-haired domestic starts to sing in her accented voice, "It's so dreamy, oh! Fantasy free me! So you can't see me, no, not at all. In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention, well secluded, I see all."

"With a bit of a mind flip," the hunchback sings in his low voice.

"You're into the time slip," continues the domestic,

"And nothing can ever be the same,"

"You're freaked out on sensation,"

"Like you're under sedation!" The hunchback sings loudly, dancing, and Janet faints into Brad's arms once again, and he starts patting her face to try to revive her.

"Let's do the time warp again!" The crowd sings. The music is catchy, and I find myself nodding along, and joining on the repeat, "Let's do the time warp again!"

A ginger-haired woman with drawn-on eyebrows, wearing a sequined, circus-ringleader-esque gold and black outfit starts to sing in a nasal voice, "Well I was walking down the street, just having a think, when a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink! Well, it shook me up, it took me by surprise! He had a pickup truck, and the devil's eyes! He stared at me, and I felt a change! Time meant nothing, never would again!"

"Let's do the time warp again!" Sings the dancing crowd, and I join them, "Let's do the time warp again! It's just a jump to the left, and then a step to the right! With your hands on your hips, you bring your knees in tight! But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane! Let's do the time warp again! Let's do the time warp again!" They sing and dance as I do so with them, while Janet and Brad stare at them and me. The ginger girl starts tap-dancing across the room, as the crowd stares at her, then she bumps into the stairs and stops. "Let's do the time warp again! Let's do the time warp again!" The crowd sings, as Brad and Janet start to edge toward the door, "It's just a jump to the left, and then a step to the right! With your hands on your hips, you bring your knees in tight! But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane! Let's do the time warp again! Let's do the time warp again!" The song ends, and the crowd drops to the floor like flies exhausted, and I walk back over to my brother and his fiancé.

"Oh... say something," Janet says to Brad urgently.

"Say! Do any of you know the Madison?" He asks the crowd, and they all sit up and look at him, murmuring a bit. I roll my eyes at him.

"Brad, please, let's get out of here," Janet pleads, as they back through the door into the hallway, clutching each other.

"For God's sake, keep a grip on yourself, Janet," Brad tells her, and for once I couldn't agree with him more.

"But it seems so unhealthy here," she protests.

"Unhealthy? They were just singing and dancing," I say, exasperated with her.

"It's just a party, Janet," he tells her firmly.

"Well I want to go," she says stubbornly.

"Well, we can't go anywhere until I get to a phone."

"Then ask the butler or someone."

"Just a moment, Janet, we don't want to interrupt their celebrations."

They're backing into a lift. A lift on which someone is descending. Someone wearing stiletto heels and a black cloak.

"This isn't the Junior Chamber of Commerce, Brad," Janet continues protesting.

"They're probably foreigners with ways different from our own. They may do some more folk dancing," he tells her. I snort at his calling what they did "folk dancing."

"Brad, I'm cold, I'm wet, and I'm just plain scared," she says to him desperately. The band has started to play a new beat.

"I'm here, there's nothing to worry about," he assures her.

The lift has finally reached the floor, the cloaked figure inside turned with their back to us, then the figure turns around. It's a man, with thick, pale makeup, deep red lipstick, and heavy, dark eyeshadow that extends up to his overdrawn eyebrows. His hair is thick, black, curly, and chin-length, his eyes a deep green. Janet screams at the top of her lungs and faints into Brad's arms again.

"How do you do? I see you've met my faithful handyman," The man sings in a delicious, dramatic, accented voice, "He's just a little brought down, because when you knocked, he thought you were the candy man." His facial expressions are as dramatic and delicious as his voice, and I'm utterly transfixed by him. "Don't get strung out by the way I look," he sings as he strides into the ballroom and over to the throne, and Janet and Brad follow him as far as into the room, "Don't judge a book by its cover. I'm not much of a man by the light of day, but by night I'm one hell of a lover."

"I'd love to experience that," I mumble.

He flings off his cloak on to the throne, revealing a black corset and panties, lacy gloves, thigh-high fishnets, and garters. There's a string of big pearls around his neck, and he has a tattoo on his right upper arm, of the word "Boss" in fancy capital letters above a red heart with a knife through it, three drops of blood below. He walks back across the room towards Janet and Brad, singing, "I'm just a sweet transvestite, from Transsexual, Transylvania. Let me show you around, maybe play you a sound, you look like you're all pretty groovy," he pushes my brother and his fiancé to the center of the room, "Or if you want something visual, that's not too abysmal, we could take in an old Steve Reeves movie."

"I'm glad we caught you at home," Brad says awkwardly, "Ah, could we use your phone? We're all in a bit of a hurry."

"Right," Janet agrees.

"Speak for yourself," I murmur.

The tall cross-dresser goes to a table and fills a paper cup with water, takes a couple of sips, then starts greeting his guests and shaking their hands. They all seem adoring of him, almost as adoring as I'm feeling, though I keep it to myself.

"We'll just say where we are, then go back to the car. We don't want to be any worry," Brad tells the 'sweet transvestite,' who tosses his paper cup of water away and starts singing in reply.

"So you got caught with a flat?" _We never said that,_ I realize, and I know I should feel alarmed, that should be a red flag, but somehow... it isn't. It somehow feels perfectly right that he should know that. "Well, how about that? Well, babies, don't you panic. By the light of the night, it'll all seem alright. I'll get you a satanic mechanic. I'm just a sweet transvestite, from Transsexual Transylvania," the hypnotic cross-dresser sings and dances back over to the throne. He sits on it sideways, his legs sprawled across one of the arms of the thing. The ginger girl, the hunchback, and the wild-haired woman all stand around him as he continues to sing, "Why don't you stay for the night, or maybe a bite. I could show you my favorite obsession."

 _Please do_ , I think to myself.

"I've been making a man, with blond hair and a tan, and he's good for relieving my tension," he slowly, sensually, starts to stand up, "I'm just a sweet transvestite, from Transsexual, Transylvania," The ginger and the hunchback climb into the throne as he leaves it, sitting with their backs against each other, "I'm just a sweet transvestite, from Transsexual, Transylvania." He strides across the room again, pushing through Brad and Janet and parting the crowd, and gets back into the lift. "So, come up to the lab, and see what's on the slab. I see you shiver with antici-" he pauses, smirking, as everyone stares at him, and after several long, silent seconds, he finishes the word and keeps singing, "-pation. But maybe the rain is really to blame! So I'll remove the cause..." he closes the metal folding door of the lift, chuckling, "...but not the symptom." The lift whirs and ascends, taking him away.


	2. Making a Man With Blonde Hair and a Tan

The crowd applauds ecstatically as the lift carries this strangely alluring cross-dressing man away, then disperse, leaving the room. The hunchback and the wild-haired domestic close in on Janet, Brad, and me. They start to towel off our hair with cloths that I swear have blood stains on them.

"Thank you," Janet says with a smile.

"Thank you very much," Brad echoes her.

Janet sees one of the stains and shrieks, and they start to slowly peel off our clothes.

"Brad!" Janet hisses, sounding panicked.

"It's alright, Janet, we'll play along for now and pull out the aces when the time is right," Brad tells her, awfully confident for a man wearing nothing but his underwear.

"For god's sake, you two," I say in exasperation, "our clothes are dripping wet and freezing. We'd catch hypothermia if we stayed in them." Janet and Brad nod at me, looking troubled.

"Slowly, slowly," the ginger girl tells the servants, "it's too nice a job to rush."

"You got that right," I say, chuckling slightly.

Each piece of clothing is removed from our bodies and piled into the ginger's arms until the three of us are standing in our underwear. Brad is wearing a pair of tighty-whities, Janet is wearing a plain white bra and a white slip, and I'm wearing a lacy black bra and matching panties. Janet and I are both holding purses, hers white and mine black. I'm completely comfortable with my body and exposing it, and why shouldn't I be? I've worked hard to make it just the way I want.

Brad says to the ginger, "Ah, hi, my name is Brad Majors, this is my fiancé, and my sister, Katie Majors. And you are...?"

"You are very lucky to be invited up to Frank's laboratory," the ginger says. _Frank, Frank is the name of that enchanting man,_ I think. "Some people would give their right arm for the privilege."

"People like you, maybe," Brad says haughtily, and I give him an angry look.

"I've seen it," the girl says, tossing our clothes on the floor. Janet makes a move to try to pick them up, but is bundled along toward the lift by the wild-haired woman as the grandfather clock chimes again. The hunchback is already in the lift, waiting to operate it.

"Come along, the master doesn't like to be kept waiting," the wild-haired woman says, and tells the hunchback, "Shift it!"

He closes the gate after we're all inside, turns it on, and it starts to rise.

"Is he, Frank, I mean, is he your husband?" Janet asks the wild-haired woman. _That's silly, of course he isn't. Didn't you hear her call him master?_

The wild-haired woman laughs, and the hunchback says, "The master is not yet married, nor do I think he ever will be," _Maybe, just maybe, I could change that?_ The thought makes me roll my eyes. I hardly know the man, what am I thinking? "We are simply his servants." The hunchback gives me the creeps, and his voice makes my skin crawl, not in the good way, like Frank's does...

"Oh," says Janet.

As we come up to the laboratory's level, Frank is waiting for us, wearing a long green smock with a red triangle on the left side of his chest. I'm reasonably certain that he's still wearing the corset and garters underneath, given that he's still wearing the gloves from earlier. He's holding pink rubber gloves in his hands and is standing in front of a large object draped in a red curtain. The laboratory itself is something like a cross between a student observation operating theater and a Greek gymnasium, with two levels and a curved ramp leading from the bottom one to the top one. It's pink-tiled throughout with pieces of blush-colored marble. The top level is a sort of observation deck, full of the crowd of guests from earlier, to look down on the rest of the lab, and under it is a bunch of machinery, all made of red-painted metal and glass, or perhaps clear plastic, with many switches and buttons, and a monitor. There's a dome in the ceiling, and in the middle of it is another red-painted piece of machinery. I see a couple of tall white Grecian-looking columns topped with white statues of nude men on either side of the deck, and on the opposite side of the room is a small stage with white curtains across it and a microphone on a stand in the middle. On either side of the stage are small alcoves with more statues of nude men, these holding speakers. There are some other objects against the wall next to the lift, but they're draped in red velvet.

Brad, Janet, and I step out first, since we're closest to the front of the lift, the heels on my shoes and Janet's clacking softly in the silent room, then the hunchback steps out and hands Frank a wine glass before walking away.

"Magenta," Frank says, and the wild-haired woman steps forward, "Columbia," the ginger girl steps forward, "Go and assist Riff Raff," The two women go behind the red curtain, "I will entertain...?" He trails off questioningly, chuckling, and holds his hand out to Brad, who steps forward and shakes it firmly.

"Brad Majors, and this is my fiancé, Janet Vice," Brad says.

"Weiss," Janet corrects him quickly, and he echoes her in embarrassment.

"And I'm Katie Majors," I tell this strange, beautiful man, smiling.

He takes Janet's hand, lifts it to his lips, and kisses it, then does the same to me. I hope that I'm not imagining his lips lingering on mine longer than hers.

" _Enchanté,_ " he says, and Janet giggles girlishly.

"You're the enchanting one, far more than any of us," I say in a low voice.

"Now, that is a blatant lie," he says, looking at me with those exquisite eyes of his, "Well, how nice," he says, circling us, "And what charming underclothes you all have," he takes three dust coats from Riff Raff, as I now know the hunchback's name to be, "but here, put these on. They'll make you feel less... vulnerable." The crowd of guests all chuckle at that.

"Who's vulnerable?" I ask, then look at Brad and Janet, "Well, besides my brother and my future sister-in-law."

Frank smiles at that, and I feel rather victorious as I slip the coat on, having to juggle my purse to do so, not bothering to close it up in front, while Janet and Brad hurriedly cover themselves up as much as possible.

"It's not often we receive visitors here, let alone offer them hospitality," Frank says.

"Hospitality! All we wanted to do was use your telephone, goddamnit, a reasonable request which you've chosen to ignore!" Brad exclaims, advancing on the transvestite. Janet quickly gets in front of her man, opening her mouth to speak, but I stepped in front of Frank the moment my brother raised his voice.

"Don't be ungrateful!" I tell him angrily. He and his fiancé are both such children, it disgusts me sometimes.

"Ungrateful?!" He protests in fury, taking off his glasses.

"How forceful you are, Brad," Frank says, smiling and appearing to not have a care in the world, "Such a perfect specimen of manhood. So... dominant," this causes a slight ruckus amongst the crowd of guests, as they laugh and titter, "You must be awfully proud of him," he addresses that last part at Janet and I.

"Well, yes I am," Janet answers, smiling and blushing, and Frank chuckles along with her.

"I'm not particularly," I say, with a scathing look at my brother, "Passion can be nice, of course. But yelling at one's host... not so much. Personally, I prefer a man who's more in touch with his feminine side," I look at Frank, smirking slightly, and see him smiling back at me, looking rather pleasantly surprised by my response before quickly composing himself into the role of flirtatious, eccentric host.

"Do you have any tattoos, Brad?" The transvestite asks my brother.

"Certainly not," my sibling says, seeming offended by the question.

"Oh well. How about you?" He asks Janet. She giggles and shakes her head. "You?" He asks me. I simply bend over and pull my panties up, revealing a black orchid on one buttcheek, and a gothic black butterfly on the other. "Delightful!" He exclaims, and reaches out, and grabs my ass, squeezing it slightly and quickly before letting go. Janet and Brad look shocked, and I feel thrilled as I straighten up.

Riff Raff approaches Frank and looms over his shoulder. "Everything is in readiness, master. We merely await your word." Magenta and Colombia are standing on the little stage in front of the white curtain. Frank hands the hunchback his wine glass and approaches the stage as Brad puts his glasses back on. The transvestite stands behind the microphone, facing the room, and speaks into the device.

"Tonight, my unconventional conventionists, you are to witness a new breakthrough in biochemical research. And paradise is to be mine!" Everyone claps. "It was strange the way it happened. Suddenly, you get a break. All the pieces seem to fit into place. What a sucker you've been. What a fool. The answer was there all the time. It took a small accident to make it happen. An accident!"

"An accident!" Columbia and Magenta echo him.

"That's how I discovered the secret. That elusive ingredient. That spark that is the breath of life. Yes, I have that knowledge. I hold the secret to life itself!" Everyone applauds enthusiastically at his dramatic speech, including myself and Janet. Brad grabs her and pulls her against him, making her stop.

Frank and his servants go over the red-draped object that the cross-dresser had been standing in front of earlier, and with one gesture, all the guests go silent. "You see," he says to Brad, Janet, and me, pulling on the pink rubber gloves with a loud snap, "You are fortunate. For tonight is the night... that my beautiful creature is destined to be born!" Everyone applauds again, some of the guests shaking noisemakers. There's a drumroll, and he dramatically turns his back on us, facing the covered object, and Magenta and Columbia lift off the red draping to reveal a coverless glass tank, filled with slightly cloudy water, a humanoid shape wrapped in bandages like a mummy floating in the middle. It doesn't float to the surface or sink to the bottom, but just stays still in the middle, strangely enough.

Frank moves behind the tank and points to Riff Raff, who's standing at the machinery. "Throw open the switches on the sonic oscillator!" Frank commands, and Riff Raff flips a pair of levers, "And step up the reactor power input three more points!" The hunchback does so, and the room goes dark, lit by a bright light behind the glass of the machinery as Riff Raff turns a wheel. The light flickers brighter and dimmer as he cranks the wheel, and the red machinery that was up in the dome lowers down over Frank and the tank.

"Oh, Brad!" Janet gasps, clutching my brother.

"It's alright, Janet," he replies, attempting stoicism.

Frank laughs maniacally as the machinery slowly lowers, reaching his arms up toward it. An electronic-sounding noise pulses through the room over and over again. Riff Raff stops cranking and it stops moving when it's right above the level of Frank's head, and it's dead center over the tank. It's a round thing with eight different colored nozzles pointing down at the tank. Frank quickly flips the nozzles on one at a time, grinning like a madman, which I don't doubt he is (in the most attractive way), and colored liquid spurts out of each. He flips them off as quickly as he turned them on, and the tank now has a rainbow coloring. Then the arms of the bandaged creature reach up tremblingly, grasp the sides of the tank, and it pulls itself up into a standing position. Riff Raff moves over to the creature, and pulls the bandages off its face, revealing a handsome young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Oh, Rocky!" Frank exclaims. 'Rocky' gasps and reaches up, grabbing the machinery overhead, and Riff Raff swiftly moves back to the wheel and starts cranking it hard. The machinery hoists Rocky high into the air.

Frank runs over to the hunchback and kicks him, and he starts to lower Rocky back down. Frank climbs on top of the tank, reaching for his creation, but the blonde lunges forward, landing in front of the tank, and Frank falls inside it. Somehow the tank has become dry, the glass itself stained rainbow colors. Magenta and Columbia approach Rocky on either side of him with scissors, and snip cut into the bandages at his shoulders, pulling the bandages off his arms. Next, they tear the bandages off his legs, then start to unwrap his torso, when Frank stands up and wraps his arms around Rocky's shoulders. The creation whirls away from him, the bandages unwinding. "Oh, my baby!" Frank exclaims, lunging for him again, but now Riff Raff trips him, he falls down, and Rocky runs away from him to the second level. Now that the bandages are all gone, he's wearing a shiny golden speedo. Frank chases him to the second level, crawling, then gets back to his feet and runs after his creation again, the two of them completely two loops around the room before Rocky stops and perches seated on top of the edge of the tank. Frank stands next to him. "Well, really. That's no way to behave on your first day out," the mad transvestite scientist tells his creation, who looks rather hurt, and Frank rubs the blonde's muscled thigh, "But, um, since you're such an exceptional beauty, I'm prepared to forgive you."

Rocky grins happily and bangs excitedly on one of the bars on the tank.

"Oh, I just love success!" Frank exclaims.

"He's a credit to your genius, master," Riff Raff says.

"Yes," Frank agrees.

"A triumph of your will," Magenta tells him.

"Yes," Frank concurs.

"He's okay," Colombia states, leaning over the tank, and I watch Frank's face go still.

"Okay?" He asks angrily, and bangs on the side of the tank, "Okay?!" He goes over to Rocky and takes his hand, and his creation jumps down next to him. "I think we can do better than that," he says haughtily, and takes him over to Brad, Janet, and me, "Now, Brad, Janet, Katie, what do you think of him?" He asks.

"Well... I don't like men with too many muscles," Janet says, with a glance at Brad.

"I didn't make him for _you!_ " He says angrily, "He carries the Charles Atlas seal of approval," he announces, to the applause of the crowd, and then he turns to me. "And you?"

"Oh, he seems flawless. Muscles are indeed, amazing. Though personally, I find a man's style more important," I tell him, with a sly sort of smile. He grins back at me, seeming taken aback by me once again, then he takes Rocky over to one of the red-draped objects by the lift. He pulls off the red material, revealing a stand of weights, marked with a tag saying, "Happy Birthday Rocky"

I hear piano music, then Frank starts to sing, "A weakling weighing ninety-eight pounds will get sand in his face when kicked to the ground,"

"I don't know about you," I say, "But this," I tap my chest, "ninety-eight-pound weakling makes do just fine. And no one has gotten away with trying to kick me to the ground in a very long time."

He grins at me, looking me up and down, before continuing his song, "And soon in the gym, with a determined chin, the sweat from his pores, as he works for his cause," he hands Rocky a pair of weights, nearly making himself fall trying to hold them, "Will make him glisten, and gleam, and with massage, and just a little bit of steam..." he traces a finger from Rocky's chest to down just above his golden speedo and chuckles delightedly as the muscle man strikes a pose and starts to lift the weights, "He'll be pink, and quite clean. He'll be a strong man, oh honey, but the wrong man!" He moves over to the other side of the lift and pulls out another red-draped object, singing, "He'll way nutritious high protein, and swallow raw eggs," he pulls off the red fabric, revealing a vaulting horse, which Rocky pulls himself on to, "Try to build up his shoulders, his chest, arms and... legs. Such an effort, if he only knew of my plan! In just seven days, I can make you a ma-a-a-an!"

"I can make you a man in a lot less time than that," I murmur and Frank only just catches it, grinning at me in surprise.

Rocky drops to the ground and starts doing push-ups, as Frank sings, "He'll do push-ups, and chin-ups, do the snatch, clean and jerk," Frank pulls himself on to the vaulting horse, "He thinks dynamic tension must be hard work," Frank starts sort of humping one of the vaulting horse's handles, "Such strenuous living, I just don't understand, when in just seven days," he gets off the vaulting horse, pushes it against the wall, and goes to his creation, "oh, baby, I can make you a man." Frank is standing with his arms around Rocky's neck, in front of a red-painted metal, vault-like door, with a label next to it on the wall reading "Deep freeze" over a red light. The red light turns on suddenly, beeping, and the door starts to swing down, like a drawbridge. With a yell, Frank pulls himself and Rocky out of the way.

"Eddie!" Columbia shrieks, as the door reveals that it's blocked by squares of frosted glass. Then a man on a motorcycle bursts through it, the motorcycle roaring. The crowd is in an uproar as the rather rotund man kicks down the kickstand on the motorcycle, pulls off a pair of goggles and a helmet, tossing the helmet on the floor, and hops off the bike with a hoot. There's a saxophone strapped to his back, and he starts to sing, "Whatever happened to Saturday night, when you dressed up sharp, and you felt alright?! Don't seem the same since cosmic light came into my life, I thought I was divine!" He grabs Columbia and sets her on top of his motorcycle, "I used to go for a ride with chicks who'd go, and listen to the music on the radio! A saxophone was blowing on a rock 'n' roll show, we climbed in the back seat, we really had a good time! Hot patootie, bless my soul! I really love that rock 'n' roll! Hot patootie, bless my soul! I really love that rock 'n' roll!" He dances with Columbia, and she seems delighted, while the crowd sings along with him and dances as he goes, "Hot patootie, bless my soul! I really love that rock 'n' roll! Hot patootie, bless my soul! I really love that rock 'n' roll!"

He then starts to play his saxophone, while the crowd keeps dancing, and I hear one of them say "Lovely party!"

"My head used to swim from the perfume I smelled. My hands kind of fumbled with her white plastic belt. I'd taste her baby pink lipstick and that's when I'd melt, and she'd whisper in my ear, tonight she really was mine. Get back in front and put some hair oil on, Buddy Holly was singing his very last song. With your arms around your girl, you tried to sing along. It felt pretty good, whoo, really had a good time!" He was dancing with Columbia again as he and the crowd sang, "Hot patootie, bless my soul! I really love that rock 'n' roll! Hot patootie, bless my soul! I really love that rock 'n' roll! Hot patootie, bless my soul! I really love that rock 'n' roll! Hot patootie, bless my soul! I really love that rock 'n' roll!" Frank has been looking rather horrified during this whole ordeal, but it was when Rocky started dancing to the music that his mouth really twisted in disgust. He locked Rocky inside the lift as Eddie got back on his motorcycle and started to ride it, _around the room._ Guests are leaping, panicked, out of his way. I see Frank edge into the refrigerator unit and grab an ice pick. Rocky bangs at the gate of the lift as Eddie gets back off the motorcycle and grabs Columbia again, lifting her into the air and setting her down again. Then Frank approaches him, brandishing the ice pick in front of him, and Columbia starts screaming as the transvestite chases the Elvis-like man into the refrigerator unit, and kills him. The transvestite comes out with blood on his gloves and dress, and stumbles back out, clasping his hands charmingly in front of him.

"One from the vaults," he says in explanation, and guests chuckle slightly. He holds his hands out and Magenta peels the gloves off for him. Rocky bangs at the gate of the lift in panic, and Frank quickly goes over to him. "Oh, baby!" He exclaims, And opens the gate for him. Rocky looks at him in distrust, and Frank says, "Don't be upset. It was a _mercy killing_. He has a certain, naive charm... but no muscle." Rocky immediately flexes, putting his elbow on Frank's shoulder, and the transvestite gasps delightedly, and sings, "But a deltoid, and a bicep, a hot groin, and a tricep, makes me, oohhh, shake! Makes me want to take Charles Atlas by the hand. In just seven days, oh baby, I can make you a man." Frank walks away from Rocky and Magenta and Riff Raff pull the green dress off of him, revealing the corset and garters underneath. "I don't want no dissension, just dynamic tension," Frank sings as he struts back to Rocky.

"I'm a muscle fan!" Janet sings in an irritatingly high-pitched voice, as Brad looks at her in surprise.

"In just seven days, I can make you a man," Frank sings, "Dig it, if you can! In just seven days, I can make you a man!" He loops his arms through Rocky's, and Riff Raff opens the white curtains on the little stage, revealing a bridal suite. The guests cheer and throw confetti as Frank leads Rocky into the dark room and jumps into his arms before the curtains close.

Is he... in love with Rocky? Or is Rocky his plaything? Frank seems like the type to have playthings. And Riff Raff said he doesn't think Frank would ever marry. So perhaps I still stand a chance, to at the very least sleep with the man.

Janet and Brad look both apprehensive and uneasy, as the guests depart and the three of us are shown to separate rooms.


	3. By Night I’m One Hell of a Lover

**Author's Note:**

 **This is where the story starts to diverge more from the movie and scripts. In this story, Frank went to Janet and then Brad, and his time with Brad went much the same way as with Janet, by which I mean it wasn't interrupted (Apparently the monitor in the lab doesn't always show live scenes, because Frank won't be with Brad when Janet sees them together on the monitor). This is also where the story starts getting very, very smutty, so brace yourself, because it's NSFW! And, ACTION!**

My room is a luxurious suite, with a canopy bed next to a nightstand and a washbasin. I untie the laces on my heavy high-heeled boots and pull them off, tossing them on the floor next to the bed, followed by the dust coat Frank had given me. I put my jewelry, including my signature clunky rings, and my purse on the nightstand, then lay down on my back on the bed, thinking about the strange, alluring man I've just met.

He's rather insane, that much is clear. Especially given his murder of that man, Eddie. But he had said, Eddie was "one from the vaults." Did that mean Eddie was another one of his creatures? Had Eddie even been an actual person? Had he had a soul, or whatever thing it was that made killing a person so different from stepping on an ant? And how, how is it that seeing Frank do something like that... hasn't decreased my attraction to him in the slightest? No matter what I think about or tell myself, all I can see is that heavily made-up face of his, those green eyes, his enchanting smile, his curly hair, his legs, his _outfit_... _This is so wrong_ , I tell myself, but thinking about him just feels so right, and just being in the same room with him had felt so right. When he'd squeezed my butt while I was showing off my tattoos, it had sent electricity down my spine and into my soul.

I'm laying on the bed on my back, lost in thought, thinking about the way I had felt when Frank had kissed my hand, and when he'd squeezed my rear... goodness, just when he smiled at me... when there's a knock on the door of the bedroom. _It's probably Brad and/or Janet, come to whine at me_ , I think in irritation. "Come in," I call out, and the door opens. I see the silhouette of a man, and I say, "Brad?" As I can't make out his face. No, wait. That isn't my brother's hair. This man's hair is curly, and longer than my brother's. "Frank?" I ask softly.

"Hello, Katie," the mad scientist greets me, and enters the room. He sits down on the bed next to where I lay, pulling his long black gloves off and laying them on the nightstand, followed by the strand of pearls around his neck. His voice sounds less put on than before, more natural.

"I was rather hoping I'd have you in my bed chambers at some point," I say with a chuckle.

"I know, I saw the way you looked at me. And I think you saw the way I looked at you. You certainly felt the way I touched you." He moves towards me as he says that, reaching under the covers of the bed and squeezing my butt again.

"I did feel that," I murmur breathlessly, "But you seemed rather committed to Rocky earlier..."

"I'm not terribly committed to much of anyone. Though I do love having people committed to me," he says to me, and leans forward, bending over me, and nibbles my neck gently, making me moan and leaving red lipstick on my skin, "I've already had many people make me a man, in the way you strongly implied earlier," he murmurs to me, his mouth against my throat, "but I would love to add you to the list."

"I'm not just another name on a list, Mr. Sweet Transvestite," I tell him, sighing softly at his touch, and reach up to his head, tousling his curly hair.

"Oh, no, you'd never just be that," Frank says softly, getting on top of me, his hips on mine, nibbling my neck some more. His hands travel up my sides, and he grasps my breasts through my black, lacy bra, making me gasp. "And you know, you truly are enchanting," he whispers, lifting his face from my throat to look me in the eyes and lifts his hands from my breasts to cup my face. Then he kisses me, and in my mind's eye, all I can see are fireworks. He starts off gently and sweetly, a few soft pecks, then he presses his mouth against mine passionately. I part my lips slightly, tasting his lipstick, and he takes that as a go-ahead to nearly stick his tongue down my throat, in the most pleasurable way imaginable. He attacks my mouth fiercely with his tongue, exploring my teeth, and I do the same to him. He tastes faintly of wine and more strongly of mint. I wonder if he brushed his teeth just for me.

I reach out to him, touching his chest, and start to untie the laces of his corset. When I've loosened it enough, he pulls away from our fierce kissing to wriggle out of the sexy garment, then he unhooks my lacy black bra, and I slip it off of me. He looks down at my full yet perky breasts, c-cups that look above medium size on my small frame, my nipples erect with arousal, and he brushes his fingers over them, making me moan with pleasure, I'm so turned on, I feel hypersensitive to his slightest touch.

I sit up and lean forward, brushing my mouth against his collarbone, and leave a trail of kisses down to his crotch. His chest is hairless, which I greatly enjoy, loving the smooth feeling of his skin. He moans softly, and I undo his garters, slipping off his thigh-high fishnet stockings and panties, taking his pumps off with them. I look at his large, erect cock, it must be around eight inches, small enough to not be painfully grinding against my cervix, large enough to hit all the right spots inside me (I'd know, it's my body after all, and I've used a fair amount of dildos in my life, enough to know what size I like). Frank shivers in delight feeling my hands running down his legs to undress him, and he wriggles off of me, sitting beside me on the bed, to lift me up and slip my own lacy panties off. He grins, feeling how damp my underwear is, knowing and loving how turned on he's made me.

Frank swings himself back on top of me, pushing me down against the bed, his hips on mine, his erection grinding against my nearly dripping wet crotch. I give him a devilish grin and grab his ass, bucking my hips up against him as I do so, making the entire length of his cock rub against me, and he moans loudly. "Oh, Katie!" He gasps, "You might be better than Columbia!" I smirk, and I suddenly have a purpose: to be the best he's ever had. I shove him off of me and thrust him down on to the bed on his back, and he looks amazed by my sudden dominance.

I lean over him and kiss him deeply on the lips, then start to make a trail of wet, tongued kisses down his neck and along his body to his crotch, then drag my tongue along the shaft of his cock. Frank moans loudly as I start to lick and suck his erection until it's thoroughly lubricated by my saliva and his salty precum, then I move forward slightly and squeeze my breasts around his cock. I rub my breasts over the length of his cock until he's about to climax, then I pull away, grinning, as he gasps loudly at being denied relief.

"Katie!" The sweet transvestite cries out in sexual frustration, looking desperately up at me with his sensual green eyes.

"Now, now, gotta make it last as long as possible," I tell him with a smirk, and Frank shakes his head rather wonderingly at me. He just gazed at me for a moment, then sits up, knocking me on to my back, and pulls his legs out from underneath me, pinning me under him. There's a wild smile on his face as he bends over me and kisses me passionately, his tongue ravishing mine. His hands snake between our bodies and he begins to knead my breasts, pinching and pulling my nipples gently. I moan into his mouth as he teases me, and he grinds his hips against mine in response. He finally breaks the kiss to sit up in order to, finally, slowly push his cock inside me, making both of us sigh with pleasure.

Frank starts to rhythmically thrust in and out of me as I rock my hips against him, in time with his movements. He moves one of his hands down my crotch and rubs a finger against my clit, the movements of our bodies making him rub against the bundle of nerves inside me, and I moan loudly. I would close my eyes, but I desperately want to keep watching him, his face, his body, everything about him.

His thrusting begins to ramp up, moving his erection harder and faster inside me. It seems as if, in this moment, right now, we're the only two beings in the universe, or at least, the only two who matter, and we are perfectly in sync with one another. As pleasure builds up inside me, almost reaching a crest, he calls out my name, and pushes deep inside me as he climaxes, cumming hard, and as he pushes his cock inside me, it pushes me over the edge. As one, we orgasm, ecstasy overtaking us both.

He collapses next to me and murmurs, "You may just be the best I've ever had," Frank kisses me tenderly and tentatively, then tells me, "Certainly the best I've had today. Much better than Janet or Brad, and Rocky's just been born."

"Wh-what?" I ask in shock. "You mean, Rocky, Janet, Brad, and me, all in one night?"

"I was gifted with a lot of stamina and libido," he replies, smiling.

I burst out into disbelieving laughter, and exclaim, "My god, Frank, does sex mean nothing to you?"

"It depends on who it's with," he says to me, his voice uncharacteristically soft, looking me in the eyes, "With some very special people, it can be a way to get close to them."

"You hardly know who I am, you just met me," I whisper, searching his enchanting emerald eyes.

"I've known you all my life," Frank whispers back to me, "or at least, it feels like I have." He smiles at me gently and caringly and runs his hand through my hair. "The way you talk, the way you move, your facial expressions, your style..." he caresses my face.

"I feel the same way about you," I confess, rather shyly for once, my face reddening.

"Why, Miss Majors, are you blushing?" He asks me, a sexy smirk on his face.

"I tend to do that around people as attractive as you, especially when I'm being so honest with my feelings," I say, my shy expression turning into another smirk. _Honest?_ I ask myself. _Honestly, I think I might be falling in love with him. And to think, I always thought love at first sight was bullshit... oh, what's wrong with me?!_

"I just can't get you out of my head," he tells me, his brow furrowing. He sounds confused and frustrated, and it surprises me. "Not just your amazing breasts or rear, but your smile, your eyes... Katie... no one has ever made me feel this way."

I stare at him, the smirk disappearing from my lips, feeling my jaw drop, and he looks briefly panicked, as if he fears he's said the wrong thing and it terrifies him. The expression looks strange on a man like him. "Frank... I feel just the same way," I whisper, an inexplicable feeling of shocked joy filling me at hearing that he feels the way I do. An incredibly relieved expression crosses his exquisite face at my words.

Abruptly, a monitor with a hexagonal screen starts to beep and flash, before the image of Riff Raff's face appears on it. "Master, Rocky has broken his chains and vanished," the hunchback says through the screen, "The new playmate is loose and somewhere in the castle grounds." _So he is just a playmate!_ I think to myself. "Magenta has just released the dogs." I hear the sounds of barking canines.

"Hmm? Coming!" Frank calls exasperatedly, dropping his head.

"I'll come, too," I say with a smile, and stand up. I spot a washbasin with a couple of towels on the other side of the bedroom, and go over to it, feeling Frank's cum start to drip down my leg from inside me. I pick up a towel, wet it, and wipe myself off, and Frank gets up and starts to dress himself. His lipstick is all over my neck and mouth until I wash it off, but somehow his face is still perfect. I slip on my panties and my bra and help him put on and tighten his corset. I get into my boots and slip on my rings and the rest of my jewelry, while he puts on his panties, fishnets, garters, pumps, gloves, and pearls. I slip into the dust coat, figuring I might need it, just in case.

"To the laboratory," he declares, throwing open the bedroom door and starting to walk out, then he pauses, "Actually, let's get Brad and Janet first, if they're awake."

"The cowards have probably hardly slept a wink," I chuckle. We start to walk down the hallway to where Brad and Janet's room must be, my boots and Frank's pumps both sounding loud in the quiet of the castle.

"I don't know why he would have even tried to break free," Frank says in puzzlement as we walk, "When I left him, he was sleeping quite peacefully, and I left him with Riff Raff and Magenta to watch over him while they were cleaning."

"Riff Raff's behavior earlier was rather... odd," I tell him hesitantly, unsure of whether I should be stirring this pot, "The way he hoisted Rocky into the air, and how he tripped you when you were trying to catch him."

"Perhaps I whipped him one too many times..." he wonders aloud, frowning.

"You whip him?!" I exclaim.

"Only when he's been a dreadful disappointment."

"So... always?" I ask, snickering slightly.

Frank chuckles, smirking at me, and slips one of my smaller hands into his. "You're right, his behavior in the lab was absolutely intolerable. I suppose my achievement was so exciting I overlooked it earlier. And if Riff Raff is thinking about going against me, then Magenta is, too. You know, they're siblings. On top of that, they have a rather distasteful relationship," He twists his mouth in disgust. "I am going to have to be careful around them from now on. I think I may even carry a weapon with me."

I laugh. "A weapon? Your outfit doesn't have any room. I suppose you could perhaps put a belt over those panties, though."

"Or perhaps something more in keeping with my style," he says, smiling at me, and leads me by the hand to a corner of the room we're in. As we've been making our way through the castle, I'm not sure where in the structure we are, but it's a grand library, with bookshelves from the floor to the ceiling. He pulls out a book called "A Guide To Transylvanian Weaponry," and the shelf that the book was on turns, revealing a small hidden room. The room has several sets of drawers in it, and he pulls one out, revealing rows of different kinds of hair clips. He picks out a black one shaped like a butterfly, and pins it into my hair.

"That's beautiful," I tell him, feeling flattered but confused.

"And it's useful. Pinch the wings together and a laser comes out through the antennas, strong enough to cut through, well, just about anything, given enough time. Be very careful with it, I'd die before I saw you hurt," He says seriously, his eyes solemn. He pulls out another drawer and reveals a black whip, which he takes and hands to me. "Hold this for a moment, please," Frank tells me, turning to open up a closet filled with clothes. He selects a black leather jacket, heavily decorated with studs, pins, and chains, and slips it on. He takes the whip back from me, then leads me out of the secret room. He replaces the book on the bookshelf, and the hidden door closes. "Now we can both defend ourselves."

"Why did you give me a weapon...?" I ask in surprise, cautiously touching the butterfly pin in my hair.

"I know I just met you, but somehow... somehow I feel as if I can trust you with my life. Somehow, I trust you, Katie Majors," he replies softly, looking me in the eyes.

"I trust you, too," I whisper to him, blushing slightly. He leans forward and kisses me lightly, then wraps an arm around me, and we start to walk again. After a few minutes, we approach a door, and Frank knocks on it instead of walking past it.

"Janet!" He calls, but there's no answer. He produces a key from somewhere in his ensemble of an outfit, and unlocks the door. "Janet?" He calls again, but the room is quite clearly empty. He frowns. "Hmm. Well, we can find her on the monitors." He walks down the hall for a few yards as I follow him, then knocks on another door.

"Who is it?" The sleepy voice of Brad asks from inside.

"It's me, Katie," I reply.

"Come in," Brad replies, and Frank pushes open the door. My brother is sprawled across the bed of his chambers, a sheet on top of him. Much like my own room, his bedroom also has a canopy and a washbasin.

"Janet's not in her room," I tell him, and he immediately straightens up.

"What?" He exclaims, "Where is she?" Then, to Frank, "What have you done with her?!"

"Nothing, why, do you think I should?" Frank asks innocently, and I have to laugh as Brad glares at him. "Don't worry," the mad scientist says more seriously, "We can find her on the monitors."

"Good..." Brad grumbles, "uh... how?"

"Well, if Magenta released the dogs before Katie and I left her room, Rocky should be up in the laboratory by now. And we can check the monitors from there." Frank answers my brother.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go already!" Brad exclaims, jumping out of the bed, revealing that he's only wearing his tighty-whities and a pair of white socks.

The sweet transvestite strides over to a nightstand next to the bed Brad had been lounging in, and opens a drawer. He pulls out a long blue robe embroidered with butterflies and tosses it to my sibling. "Here," he tells Brad, "Don't want anyone getting the wrong impression."

Brad's face reddens as he pulls the robe on. "Now, to the laboratory!" He declares, and rushes out of the room, turning left and starting to stride down the hall.

"Wrong way," Frank calls to him, and my brother does an about-face, face crimson. "Follow me," my mad scientist tells Brad and me, and we do so. At first, Frank walks at a leisurely stroll so that my shorter legs can keep up, but my brother, who's a full foot taller than I am, keeps going ahead and doubling back out of impatience, until finally, Frank asks him crossly, "What do you want to do? Run?"

"Yes, actually!" Brad replies in exasperation.

Frank laughs. "Try to keep up," he tells the impatient man, and with that, he lifts me into his arms, and begins to sprint. I wouldn't have thought he'd have an easy time just carrying me at a standstill, seeing how thin he is, but the mad scientist runs as if he's flying. Brad struggles to keep up, the only way he manages to keep the transvestite being his longer legs.

Frank finally slows down as he enters the ballroom and comes to a halt as we reach the lift, and I spot Riff Raff standing inside it, waiting for his master. Brad starts to stop too late, and his socked feet slip on the tile. He slides across the floor, into the lift, and crashes into Riff Raff. "Sorry!" Brad pants.


	4. Don’t Judge A Book by Its Cover

"Don't be sorry, Brad," Frank tell him before the hunchback can respond to his frantic apology, "My ' _faithful_ ' handyman might find it to be helpful in building up his pain tolerance."

Riff Raff cringes as the mad scientist brandishes his whip, and somehow the servant manages to look even more pale than usual. His master steps into the lift, and I join them.

Frank continues to whip the hunchback, making him yelp with every strike, until the lift reaches the level of the laboratory, at which point Riff Raff shrieks, "Mercy!" and throws open the gates of the lift, leaping out and falling to his knees as Frank hits him once more.

"How did it happen? I understood you were to be watching!" Frank demands furiously, bringing the whip down on his servant again with his last word.

"I was only away for a minute... master..." Riff Raff says pathetically.

"Well, see if you can find him on the," the mad scientist cracks the whip down on the hunchback again, "monitor!"

Seeing a man that I find so attractive, using a whip turns me on indescribably, but I keep it to myself as I move out of the lift, and Brad nervously goes after me.

Riff Raff gets to his feet, and Frank unleashes one last blow upon him before his servant goes over to the red machinery. The hunchback flips a lever next to another hexagonal screen, and the screen flickers on, showing a man in a wheelchair. "Master... master, we have a visitor," Riff Raff informs his master, a plaintive, almost whining tone to his immensely creepy voice. Frank strolls over to the monitor, and Brad and I follow him.

Brad puts on his glasses to peer at the monitor, and yells in surprise, "Hey, Scotty!"

"Dr. Everett Scott!" I exclaim.

"You know this earthling—this...person?" Riff Raff asks, and I frown at his wording before Brad answers.

"We most certainly do. He happens to be an old friend of ours."

I don't miss the expression of betrayal on Frank's face, followed by rage, as I look at him in confusion. "I see," he states. "So this wasn't simply a chance meeting. You came here with a purpose." He jabs at my brother with the butt of his whip.

"I told you, my car broke down. I was telling the truth," Brad says to him in surprise and confusion, much like what I'm feeling.

"I know what you told me, Brad," Frank tells him coldly, jabbing him again, "but this Dr. Everett Scott, his name is not unknown to me." He brandished the butt of the whip at my brother.

"He was a science teacher at Denton High," my sibling explains in confusion.

"And now he works for your government, doesn't he, Brad?" Frank says, taking a drag off a cigarette that he's pulled out of god knows where. "He's attached to the Bureau of Investigations of that which you call UFOs!" He strikes my brother again, shoving him down on to the steps in front of the curtained-off bridal suite.

"He might be! I don't know!" Brad exclaims desperately.

"Frank, please..." I start to speak, stepping towards him, but Riff Raff interrupts me.

"The intruder is entering the building, master," he says in his low, nasally voice.

"He'll probably be in... in the zen room," Frank says, ignoring me, a pained look in his eyes that hurts me, but that I don't understand. "Shall we inquire of him in person?" The transvestite asks the air, and stalks over to the red machinery. He pulls a lever on something labeled a "Triple Contact Electro Transmitter," grunting as he does so. It must be a difficult task indeed, if someone who can sprint while carrying a hundred-pound-person has trouble doing it.

I hear a distant rattling, and after a few moments, there's a loud crash as my old teacher and his wheelchair break through the pink-tiled wall of the top level of the laboratory.

"Great Scott!" My brother exclaims, and I give him a murderously dirty look at hearing his terrible pun. The old man and the chair he's seated in zoom down the curving ramp to the lower level of the room and smash into the electromagnet, and Frank sets his high-heeled foot up on one of the arms of the wheelchair.

Dr. Everett Scott is covered in dust from breaking through the wall, but otherwise looks fine, wearing a blue suit and tie, pens clipped on to the pocket of the suit coat, and a plaid blanket covers his lap as he looks at Frank shrewdly through his glasses. "Frank N. Furter," Scotty says in his thick German accent. _Frank N. Furter!_ I think to myself, _Finally, his full name... sounds like a hotdog... heh, maybe because he has such a nice wiener..._ I cringe inwardly at my own incredibly immature thoughts, barely keeping a straight face, as Dr. Scott continues his greeting, "We meet at last."

"Dr. Scott!" Brad exclaims happily, and goes over to the ex-teacher, holding his hand out.

"Brad! What are you doing here?" Our mentor asks in confused as he shakes my brother's hand. He spots me, and says, "And Katie too?" I give him a rather forced smile.

"Don't play games, Dr. Scott," Frank tells him coldly, laying his whip across the hands of my sibling and my former mentor. "You know perfectly well what Brad and Katie Majors are doing here. It was part of your plan, was it not? That he, his female, and his sister should check the layout for you?" My jaw drops in shock at hearing him say that. He thinks I'm some sort of spy? "Well, unfortunately for you all, the plans are to be changed. I hope you're adaptable, Dr. Scott. I know Katie is." Frank shoots me a betrayed look.

"I can assure you that their presence comes as a complete surprise to me," Dr. Scott declares, "I came here to find Eddie."

 _Oh. Oh, dear,_ I think, feeling rather horrified. _I've only just met this charming, handsome, peculiar man, and he's probably going to get dragged away in handcuffs. If he doesn't kill us first. No, he wouldn't do that... He wouldn't kill me, anyway, at least I don't think so. My brother, his fiancé, and my old mentor, however, might not be so lucky._ Somehow I don't find that idea terribly alarming.

"Eddie? I've seen him, he's—!" Brad starts to speak, but Frank cuts him off by laying the whip against him.

"Eddie? What do you know of Eddie, Dr. Scott?" Frank demands.

"I happen to know a great deal about a lot of things. You see, Eddie happens to be my nephew," my old mentor replies, and I let out a horrified gasp, as does the mad scientist, clutching the machinery behind him, turning off the electromagnet. Dr. Scott's wheelchair settles back a couple of inches.

 _Oh, shit... my Frankie is doomed..._ the thought invades my mind. Then it occurs to me, that Eddie wasn't just a science project as I had thought, or rather, hoped. He had been a real person, with a family. _Frank, what have you done...?_

There's a feminine gasp from the tank where Rocky was created, and that's when I notice a dark shape inside it.

"Dr. Scott," Brad says, shocked, a hand to his mouth.

Frank stalks over to the tank, apparently seeing the same thing that I had. He reaches into the rainbow tank and pulls back a red sheet, and Rocky and Janet both pop up, both nude, clutching the red sheet around themselves, Rocky with a bandage around his right bicep.

"Janet!" Dr. Scott exclaims.

"Dr. Scott!" She replies.

"Janet!" Brad cries out in shock.

"Brad!" She gasps.

"Rocky!" Frank says, horrified.

Rocky groans.

"Janet!"

"Dr. Scott!"

"Janet!"

"Brad!"

"Rocky!"

"Janet!"

"Dr. Scott!"

"Janet!"

"Brad!"

"Rocky!" Frank exclaims, and Rocky looks at him. "Listen, I made you. And I can break you just as easily," Frank says threateningly, thankfully breaking that inane loop of repetition. I can't help but think of Eddy's end, and I know Rocky is thinking of the same thing. Somehow, though, thinking of Eddie's death brings me no negative emotions other than worry of the consequences Frank's action might have for him. Maybe I'm just in shock.

Abruptly, we all startle at the bang of a gong, as Magenta has crept through the hole in the wall that Dr. Scott left. "Master, dinner is prepared!" The wild-haired woman declares, wearing black lingerie under her white servant's apron.

"Excellent," Frank says, with a tone of voice and a look on his face suggesting that he doesn't find anything excellent at the moment. "Under the circumstances, formal dress is to be optional." He walks away from Janet and Rocky as they look at each other in concern, then he looks back at me, his face softening, and I follow him. He steps into the lift, I step in next to him, and he activates the machinery, and we descend back to the ballroom. He looks at me for a moment, then puts an arm around my shoulders. "I'm... I'm sorry, Katie. For how I accused you and Brad of being spies earlier. No good spy would have said that they knew the man they were working for, but I wasn't thinking clearly, and I'm... I'm sorry."

I get the feeling that hearing Dr. Frank N. Furter apologize was a rare occurrence, and I smile at him gently. "It's okay. But Frankie..." he laughs softly at the pet version of his name, "Earlier, Riff Raff called Dr. Scott an... earthling. And you said he worked for a bureau of investigating... UFOs...?" He gulps, and his eyes shift away from me. "Frank... are you... are you..." the question seems so ridiculous, so absurd, that I can't even say it out loud. _'Hey, by any chance, are you an alien?'_ I mock myself inwardly.

"I am," he whispers, and he looks back over at me, his piercing green eyes finding my brown ones. "I am from the planet Transsexual, in the galaxy of Transylvania."

I stare at him for a long moment. After seeing him bring Rocky to life, watching him kill a man (not a creation, but a relative of one of my own old friends), having sex with him, seeing that incredible electromagnet... can I really say that this surprised me? _Yes, yes I can,_ I think in shock. "But... but you look... human..."

"Actually, _you_ look Transylvanian. All humans do, because, well, we made them that way." He runs a hand through his dark curly hair. "You see, we've been around longer than humans have. A lot longer. Tens of thousands of years ago, Transylvanian scientists found out about another galaxy, and a planet in it that had life. So, they sort of, influenced an evolving species, made it like us. Then an asteroid hit Transsexual, and we lost contact for millennia, until we finally managed to rebuild our society and technology enough to send a few dozens of us back here, and, well, we found humans the way they are now." He looks at me anxiously, and murmurs, "Say something, Katie..."

"No wonder you're so handsome. You've had millennia to evolve," I tell him, cracking a grin, and he lets out a relieved laugh, then smiles at me fondly, then taking my hand and leading me out of the lift.

"Come on, I can get you all dressed up for dinner, too," he says to me happily, and I tug on his hand, pulling him close to me, and kiss him. He kisses me back sweetly and lovingly, then scoops me up into his arms, and starts striding down the hallway. He carries me up a staircase while I snuggle into his chest, then he opens a door, walks into the dark room it reveals, and flips on a light switch, revealing a red and gold grandiose master bedroom. The transvestite closes the door behind us, then sets me down on a velvety crimson chaise lounge.

"Ooh, fancy," I chuckle, stretching out as he walks around a four-poster bed to a large walk-in closet. He starts looking through a rack of formal clothes, and I get up and go through a dark archway, fumbling on the wall next to it before locating and flipping a light switch, and find myself in a huge bathroom. There's a large hot tub in the middle of the room, with a dressing table against one wall. The table has a Hollywood vanity mirror on it, and is covered with cosmetics. I walk over to it and open my purse, pulling out my own makeup. I look in the mirror at myself, my shoulder-length, thick brown hair, my big brown eyes, my soft, plump lips, the dusting of freckles over my nose, my thin eyebrows. I spend half an hour every other day plucking those brows, and to be honest, I can't say I regret the time lost. My eyebrows are perfect. The circles under my eyes, however, are not as attractive.

Frank strolls into the bathroom wearing a black corset under a long sleeved, transparent black top with flowers embroidered in silver, and black, knee-high, high-heeled leather boots, still wearing his black thigh-high fishnets and garter belt. He goes over to me, wrapping his arms around me when he sees that I have some makeup out. "Oh, don't put on too much. I love your freckles..." he tells me, gently poking my nose.

"Well, I've got to do something about the circles under my eyes, haven't I?" I reply lightly.

"They make you look fierce, like you're not going to put up with anyone's shit." I chuckle, and he leans over and kisses my cheek before I see an idea sparkle in his eyes. "Can I do your makeup?" He asks excitedly.

"Sure," I reply, giggling slightly, and he claps his hands together in pure delight. I marvel at how childlike and innocent he can be, while at other times so sexual and dominant.

The transvestite pulls a stool out from under the dressing table and gently pushes me down on to it, then squirts some liquid foundation onto one of his fingers. Before he puts it on my face, he asks me, "Are you sure you want to cover the circles?"

"Oh yes," I answer immediately.

"Alright," he tells me, and rubs some of the liquid foundation under my eyes. It matches my skin tone, unlike the white he has on his own tan skin. He fans my face until it dries, then uses a brush to apply just a bit of blush to my cheeks. He pulls out some creamy eyeshadow and asks me, "What color?"

"Hmm... silver," I say after looking at the pallet of colors he has.

"Silver it is, then," Frank declares with a smile that gives me butterflies, and delicately and carefully applies it to my eyelids. He doesn't do it as theatrically as his own, not bringing the color all the way to my eyebrows, instead not putting any above the crease over each eye. He takes out some black eyeliner, and dramatically lines my eyes, above and below, with elegant wings. He darkens the crease of each eye, then applies some mascara, finally finishing with some soft, pinkish lipgloss. "What do you think?" He asks with excitement, and I look in the mirror. I'm stunned. I feel... beautiful.

"Thank you!" I breathe delightedly, examining his handiwork, and he grins at me.

"I'm so glad you like it," he tells me, sounding pleased, then pulls his slender frame to his pump-wearing feet. "Now for the outfit!" He announces joyfully, and looks me up and down carefully. Frank struts out of the bathroom and into his walk-in closet, and comes out carrying a silver corset with black lace over it, matching panties, black, lacy stockings, and a black and silver garter belt. He gently undresses me, reveling at every bit of skin revealed, then clothes me in the outfit he brought. The silver compliments my cool skin tone, and the black makes my paleness seem even more stark in comparison, giving my appearance a gothic factor that Frank seems to appreciate. He wraps his arms around me, his warmth surrounding me like the world's sexiest blanket, and he murmurs into my hair, "You're stunning." I smile at him in the mirror, blushing slightly, and he smirks back at me, running his hands along my sides before saying softly, "We'd better get going. Don't want the food to get cold. Oh, by the way. It's not really human flesh. It's a steak."

"What? Why would it be human flesh?!"

"Oh, I have a bit of a prank planned, to make Janet and Brad think they've been eating Eddie once dinner's done," he snickers, and I burst out laughing.

"That's evil! I love it!" I giggle, and he grins at me and kisses the top of my head.

"Come on, we'd better get going before dinner gets cold," he tells me with a smile, and takes my hand.

We walk out into the hallway and stroll down into a dining room. Frank sits first, at the head of the table. To his right, I sit next to Janet, who is seated next to Brad. To his left are Columbia and Rocky. Opposite Frank is Dr. Scott. The table is set with mismatched China dishes, and an awkward silence reigns over the room. Riff Raff and Magenta enter, Riff Raff pushing a dinner cart. He pulls a huge piece of meat, perhaps a roast beef, off the cart and sets it in front of Frank, while Magenta hands the mad scientist an electric knife, then as the transvestite carves, she pulls out a bottle of wine and messily slops some into each person's glass.


End file.
